


Sterek Week 2015

by hazelandglasz



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Friends (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dialogue-Only, Dragon Riders, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Parenthood, Song Lyrics, Sterek Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#1 SUNDAY FUNDAY (Sunday, 25th October)</p><p>Oh happy day, it’s Sunday! There can never be enough Sterek fluff, and we always want more of it. Write a story, make a manip or create some fan art featuring Sterek being happy or doing a fun activity together. Whether it’s watching a movie, going to the beach or just fooling around, give us all the fun fluffy feels! Tag #SterekFunday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Funday

**Author's Note:**

> The tags will evolve as I go through the different prompts :)

Stiles tries to pout, tries to pretend that he’s not 100% on board with that arrangement, but he really, really can’t hide his feelings.

Bad poker face, it’s a curse--what would he have given to get his father’s ability to keep his feelings under wrap instead of wearing them on his sleeve …

Anyway!

The point is, he doesn’t want to give Derek the satisfaction of knowing that he was right.

That he could make moving day fun and romantic, damn him.

And yet, here they are, in their living room, surrounded by boxes of furniture they picked together but are too bone-tired to bother unpacking now, towers of boxes of their combined belongings creating a fort around them, and Derek is setting up a table for them on top of the box containing their entertainment set.

Stiles is sitting down, trying to make himself comfortable in the nest of blankets and sheets Derek has brought together in the middle of their “fort”. “We could have just ordered something,” he mumbles, wiggling until the blankets bunch around his ass and hips comfortably. “We don’t even have forks or plates or--”

“Stiles?”

“What? Just sayin’--”

“Shush.”

Derek snaps an honest to God tablecloth over the box, pulling two [candles ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/051/0/9304130/il_340x270.664354732_4yjd.jpg)out of God knows where--Stiles could make jokes about Derek finally getting that out of his ass, he really could, but he knows better. Especially if he wants to be up that ass later--and lighting it before crawling out of the fort.

Stiles is torn between kicking his feet like a little girl at the sight of the candles and crawling after Derek to express his … reluctant enthusiasm, but he opts finally for making himself even more comfortable and for preparing a little nest for Derek too, next to him.

Derek comes back in full-shift mode, carrying a paper bag between his teeth--Stiles can see that it’s way more practical that way, but there is something particularly goofy (and no, that is not a dog joke) in Derek’s wolfish smile.

Again, no pun intended

\--, the smell of fried food making Stiles’ stomach growl.

Derek shifts back, gloriously naked and glowing in the candlelight, and for a split second, Stiles doesn’t know which hunger he wants satisfied first.

But then again, food.

Derek takes one of the sheets--oh lord, it’s one Alisson gave to them, something French with “[Jouy](http://www.llph.co.uk/super_king_patchwork_quilts/Toile%20Blue%20Duvet.jpg)” in it--and wraps himself in it, toga-style. It should look ridiculous, but of course, Derek makes it work. Because he’s Derek freakin’ Hale, and he has that soft smile on his face that would make Stiles love him no matter what he wraps himself in.

“I made us some [tempura](http://filipinostylerecipe.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/t-kakiagetempura.jpg),” Derek says softly, reaching in the paper bag and holding up what looks like sticks of vegetables fried together, the batter golden and crispy to Stiles’ ideal of perfection. “No plate, no cutlery needed.”

“Oh my God.”

Derek’s smile turns slightly cocky as he bites into it, the oil of it leaving a faint shine to his lips. “But if you prefer to order--”

Stiles snaps his teeth at Derek’s fingers, biting into the ball of fried vegetable. “You shush.”

Derek chuckles quietly, riffling through the bag and pulling two bottles of lemonade--the homemade kind--before holding up one to Stiles. “To our new home.”

“To our future,” Stiles replies, knocking their bottles together before leaning in to kiss the grease of Derek’s lips.


	2. Alternate Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 ALT UNIVERSE/HISTORICAL ERA (Monday, 26th October)  
> Ever wanted to write a story featuring Derek and Stiles attending Hogwarts, or serving on the bridge of the Enterprise? Ever thought of making a manip of them in ancient times as Roman gladiators or as gentlemen in the Regency period? For this challenge, you can create something inspired by any alternate universe or historical era. Tag #SterekAltEra

Danerek knows that this is his destiny.

To ride a dragon, a brown or a bronze, to lead a Weyr against the Threads, to catch up with a golden dragon and become the First rider of Pern.

It’s in his _blood_.

As the eggs rock and the dragons above humming grows louder, Danerek straightens up, squaring his shoulders and sending wave of positive thoughts, of care and love towards the dragon that is his in the whole litter.

Next to him, several young men and women are trying to be as calm and peaceful as possible--all except for the Holder.

Danerek barely represses a snarl as his eyes find the young man who came from the South, from Fort Stilinski.

It’s not that the heir of the Hold doesn’t appreciate the luck to be even involved in the Quest--like the son of the Master Glassblower who looks so blasé that Daberek wishes for him to go home empty handed--, quite the contrary.

If anything, young Saxtile is too enthusiastic about being in the Weyr.

Everything fascinates him--heck, he even volunteered to clean the riders’ saddles!--and it would be charming if he wasn’t so loud.

Even now, it’s like he can’t help himself, humming along the dragons as he stands next to Danerek. Danerek huffs in annoyance--as if the son of a minor Fort Holder could actually hear the dragons.

“Ah!”

The exclamation next to him pulls him back to the event, and Danerek focuses on the egg that just broke neatly in its middle.

He can hear the murmurs in the crowd--always a good omen, the first egg cracking cleanly and without failing--but his eyes are drawn to the long, dark wing emerging from the crack.

Another crack, and the dragonet stumbles out of its shell, shaking its large head.

“What a beauty,” Saxtile whispers and for once, Danerek can’t find it himself to disagree with him, even just for sports.

The bronze dragon looks almost black, golden eyes shining like a rainbow in the arena as it looks around for its true bondmate.

Suddenly, it starts running towards a young man--Danerek recognizes him as the son of the Mistress Healer, Sabecott McCall--, wings opened until it reaches the man’s legs, wrapping the wings around him with a pitiful cry.

The candidates around Sabecott encourage him, and the young man slowly kneels down to wrap his arms around the dragonet who lets out a happy thrill.

“His name is Alphath,” he shouts for the whole arena, “and he says that I should be called S’cott from now on!”

The crowd applauds, and Danerek looks at the newest pair that exits the arena before returning his focus on the remaining eggs, shaking harder and harder.

“Everybody knows you’ll be selected,” Saxtile says next to him, eyes on the eggs as well. “No doubt about it.”

Danerek growls, a clear sign that they should all be quiet, when two eggs, on the side, knock against each other and break together.

A blue and a green dragons emerge from the shells, looking a bit shocked, and the candidates that are the closest help them getting steady on their paws before returning to the circle.

The two dragons seem to have a conversation, and Saxtile giggles next to Danerek.

“Stop that,” Danerek whispers and Saxtile turns an offended look towards him.

“They’re just too cute,” he protests, and Danerek glares at him.

“Can’t you see that this is important?” he explodes, whispering angrily. “That this is a turning point in our lives?”

“Of course I do,” Saxtile says softly, before giving him a crooked smile. “And can’t you see that you’re being needed?”

“What?”

“Look down, you big watch-wher.”

Looking down, all of Danerek’s anger dissipates at the sight of the blue dragon looking up at him.

_Hello_

“Oh hello little one,” Danerek says, getting down to his knees. “You’re so strong and perfect,” he whispers, putting his hands around the dragonet’s massive jaw.

_I like you, D’erek_

Danerek--no, _D’erek_ lets out a small, wet laugh, rubbing his cheek against the dragonet’s snout. “I like you, so much. Now that you have named me, what is your name?”

_Vernonth_

“Welcome to the world, Vernonth.”

D’erek stands up and tries to move forward under the crowd’s applauses, to get Vernonth to the meat they spent hours cutting and preparing, but the young Blue doesn’t seem to want to move, his head turned towards its companion.

The Green is walking slowly, almost delicately, towards the middle of the arena.

 _Show off_ , D’erek hears Vernonth say, but he doesn’t catch the Green’s reply--except that it makes Saxtile laugh even more.

The sound attracts the young dragon, and it prances, really, towards the young Holder who stops laughing to offer his hand towards it.

That seems to be enough for the dragon and it rushes forward, crashing into the young man’s long legs.

“Wow, careful there,” Saxtile exclaims, falling to his knees to keep the Green upright. “Wouldn’t want a beauty like you to hurt herself.”

D’erek and Vernonth roll their eyes, but there is a fondness underlying the dragon’s thoughts that permeates into D’erek--sure, Saxtile is loud and brash and too enthusiastic, but it’s …

 _Endearing_.

“Welcome to Pern, Ericath,” Saxtile says, loud enough for the audience to hear but not taking his eyes off his dragon.

“Welcome to the Weyr, young S’tiles,” the Weyr Leader shouts back under the crowd’s applause.

 _Can we eat now_ , Vernonth tells D’erek plaintively, as if D’erek has been the one keeping him from his meal.

S’tiles and his dragon join them on the side of the burning sand, and D’erek is almost surprised to see that there is something new in the new Rider’s stance.

More confidence, more purpose.

Makes him more interesting.

D’erek actually looks forward to fight the Threads by his side.

Who would have thought?


	3. Hunter's Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 THE HUNTER’S MOON (Tuesday, 27th October)  
> October 27th is full moon, also known as Hunter’s Moon in American folklore. Think of autumn, hunting and full moons and use them as themes to create a Sterek piece. A story of hunting in the woods, a manip of Stiles and Derek gazing at the full moon, a sketch of them lying on autumn leaves… let the Hunter’s Moon inspire you! Tag #SterekHunterMoon

“ _When the Moon hits your eyes_

_Like a big pizza pie_

_That’s amo-ooooooooooore …_ ”

“Stiles I swear to God.”

“Ok, no Dean Martin, I get it, too old school for you, let me see … Oh ! _Moon shadow, moon shadow, Leapin’ and hopin’ on a moonshad-_ -”

“No.”

“Tough crowd.”

“Can’t you just enjoy the moonlight and keep quiet.”

“Humph.”

“Come here.”

“You barbarian.”

“Come. Here.”

“You don’t appreciate mmph--”

*smack*

“I appreciate you plenty.”

“Hmmm.”

A moment of quiet and silence, finally.

And then--

“ _Embrace the wind with both arms_

_Stop the clouds dead in sky_

_Hang your head no more_

_And beg no more_

_Brother wolf and sister moon_

_Your time has come_ … Yes?”

“Hm-hm.”

“ _Brother wolf and sister moon_

_Your time has come_

_And the wind will blow my fears away_

_Will dry my tears away_

_And dry my tears away_

_And dry my tears away_ …”

 

 


	4. A Box Of Crayons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #4 A BOX OF CRAYONS (Wednesday, 28th October)   
> You can A) pick five crayon colours or ask your followers to pick them for you and then let your imagination run wild. You can write a story inspired by the colour names, use the colours as a filter in a manip or make a sketch using those colours. Or you can B) write a Sterek fic involving crayons in some way, make a manip with Sterek and crayons, or draw them with/using crayons. The rainbow is yours to play with! Tag #SterekCrayons

Stiles always knew that Derek would be an awesome father.

He knew that the first weeks of welcoming Julie in their home, Derek would want to stay at home with her, to provide a safe environment and to give her a sense of pack--adoption between pack of werewolves is such a complex, delicate process--but he didn’t expect Derek to blossom so well into fatherhood.

But really, it’s precious the way he focuses on the little girl and her demands and questions--and don’t get Stiles started on the way Derek always answers with full sentences, never talking down to her, treating her like a miniature adult.

So much, it seems, that Stiles had almost forgotten than she is only three years-old.

When he closes the door and calls for his husband and their daughter, nobody answers, but Stiles can hear voices in the house so he doesn’t panic and follows them to the living room.

“What about a princess?”

“No.”

Derek is sitting cross legged on the floor, facing Julie who is pouting and has her arms crossed over her chubby belly that Stiles wants to kiss 24/7.

But more importantly, she’s glaring at Derek in a way that is eerily familiar.

“A superhero?” Derek offers, showing up a catalogue. “You could be Batman, that would make Daddy happy.”

“Daddy would definitely like that,” Stiles interjects, startling them both and picking up Julie who is still pouting, but there is a smile already digging dimples into her cheeks. “What’s going on here?”

“Halloween costumes”, Derek and Julie reply together, with the same dejected tone.

“Ooooh, right,” Stiles says, as if he had forgotten about the holiday. “What do you want to be, munchkin?” he asks, tickling Julie as he speaks to get that windchime-like laughter out of her.

Much better.

Meanwhile, Derek huffs and closes the costume catalogue with an exasperated eyeroll, picking up his phone.

“I wanna be a c’ayon.”

“Come again?”

“A C’AYON!” Julie shouts, taking a hold of Stiles’ cheeks. “C’ayons a’ the best Daddy!”

“Oh, crayons?”

“Yes, a c’ayon.”

“Derek, our daughter wants to be a [crayon](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/71I-ZmAuiuL._UY879_.jpg),” Stiles says, lifting her high against his chest and rubbing their noses together.

Derek stands up and finally gives Stiles a kiss. “So I heard.”

“And she’s going to be the cutest crayon of them all.”

“Of course.”

“And we--”

“No.”

Stiles looks at Derek with a pleading look, quickly imitated by Julie, and really, two begging puppy looks are too much. “We can be crayons too, Derek, come on!”

Derek’s smile turns slightly cocky, and Stiles has to take a deep breath in Julie’s hair to keep from jumping his husband.

“Or something else,” he replies, holding up his phone for Stiles to see.

Now that’s a [costume ](http://images.halloweencostumes.net/products/8082/1-1/adult-colorful-crayon-box-costume.jpg)Stiles can picture for them.

 


	5. Scene Stealer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 SCENE STEALER (Thursday, 29th October)  
> Think of one of your favourite scenes from a movie, series, book or podcast and retell that scene from a Sterek perspective. You can write it, draw it, manip it anyway you like. Feel free to include other Teen Wolf characters if your scene requires more people, as long as the focus remains on Sterek. Tag#SterekScene

They had been so careful, hiding their budding relationship from the rest of the Pack.

But all good things must come to an end, right?

Scott is shouting on the other side of the door, and both Stiles and Derek are trying their hardest to get their clothes back on before he can smash the door down.

He would, the absolute loon--especially since Cora is with him.

“Derek! Derek! Open the door!”

“Stiles! I saw what you were doing to my brother through the window!”

“What Stiles was doing? What about what Derek was doing to my brother?”

A moment of silence spreads over the hallway, and Stiles finally manages to pull his pants back on his hips.

“Stiles! Derek! Open the fucking door!”

“Shit, they are allies now,” Derek mumbles as he pulls his Henley on--it was a bit difficult to locate it at first. “Listen, we had a good run. What was it? Four? Five months? I mean, that's more than most people have in a lifetime!” he exclaims, reaching to press a quick kiss to Stiles’ lips.

“Right-o,” Stiles replies, pulling Derek’s face back to him for another kiss. “So goodbye, take care, bye-bye!”

They both reach for each other, for another kiss, before Derek dives towards the window and Stiles tries to slide under his bed.

“Don’t even think of escaping!” Scott shouts, and Derek lets out a sigh.

“Come on Stiles, we can handle them.”

“Can we though,” comes from under the bed before Stiles wiggles out of there.

More thumping against the door, and Stiles gets a stony look on his face. “Alright this is ridiculous. Hold on!” he shouts as he goes to open the door. “Stop that immediately, you’re going to break my door!”

The knocking stops, but Derek can hear the two wolves mumbling angrily.

Then again, if they turn violent, he’s better equipped to face it than Stiles, so he covers Stiles’ hand over the handle and gently puts him behind him.

“What the Hell are you doing?” Scott says angrily.

“What’s going on?” Erica asks, coming up the stairs followed by Boyd and Allison.

“I think,” Stiles says tiredly, “that Scott and Cora found out about Derek and me.”

Allison and Boyd quickly hide their shock but Erica is not as fast, discreetly whispering “Dude …” before shutting up.

“That’s my brother!” Cora yells and Stiles winces a little. “You’re supposed to be my friend!”

“I thought you were my friend,” Scott says, in that disappointed, angry way of his. “My best friend and my brother, I can’t--I can’t believe this!”

“Um, who are you talking to, exactly?” Allison says quietly, earning herself a glare from her boyfriend. “Sorry, but which one is your brother and which one is your best friend?”

“I am his brother, obviously,” Derek and Stiles say together, and Erica smothers a giggle.

“We’ll settle that later,” Stiles says, in a tone that conveys how wrong he thinks Derek is, “but bro,” he continues, turning to Scott, “I’m sorry that you had to find out that way.”

“But we’re not messing around,” Derek points out softly, his hand finding Stiles’ and holding on tight. “We love each other.”

“You do?” Scott, Cora, Erica and Allison ask--Boyd seems both bored by their antics and smug that he already knew that development.

“We do, we--that’s the real deal,” Stiles confirms, his fingers tightening around Derek’s as they smile tentatively at each other.

A pause, and a smile blossoms on Scott’s face.

“My best friend and my brother!” he exclaims, pulling them both for a hug.

“Told you I was the brother,” Derek whispers and Stiles rolls his eyes, patting Scott’s back.

Scott turns towards the rest of the group. “Want in the hug? Pretty big news, right?”

Allison chuckles and shrugs. “Nah it’s okay, we have known about it for a little while.”

Stiles winces, shaking his head, and Scott freezes, smile vanishing from his face. “You knew, and you didn’t tell me?”

They all take a step back. “Well, you were already overwhelmed with everything that’s happening, we were worried about you!” Allison protests and Scott stops.

Before beaming at them. “You were worried about me?” he repeats happily, pulling Allison and Erica into a hug, waving at Boyd to join in. “You guys!”

Erica dislodges herself from the hug and winks at Stiles and Derek. “Say, what about leaving the two lovebirds to their business?” she asks teasingly, only to backtrack when Cora starts growling. “Jeez, never mind! What about pizza?”

Derek smiles at them all, at his sister by blood and his family, his pack, by choice and he pulls Stiles closer to him. “Pizza sounds amazing.”

 


	6. Songs To Fall In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #6 SONGS TO FALL IN LOVE TO (Friday, 30th October)  
> Music and lyrics are powerful tools to express feelings of love. Think of songs with powerful lyrics that remind you of Sterek, and create something inspired by it. You can make a fan mix of several songs, write/draw a piece inspired by lyrics you like, or make a manip. You can also write your own lyrics to an existing song… or your own song altogether! Tag #SterekSongs

> Things we lost to the flames
> 
> Things we'll never see again
> 
> All that we've amassed
> 
> Sits before us, shattered into ash

Derek lost more than possessions, the night of the fire.

More than his family, more than his pack.

That night, he lost his innocence, and his faith in the world. Oh, it was a tenuous thing, before, but feeling that connection being severed?

It cut him from the world.

Until now.

> These are the things, the things we lost
> 
> The things we lost in the fire fire fire
> 
> These are the things, the things we lost
> 
> The things we lost in the fire fire fire
> 
> We sat and made a list
> 
> Of all the things that we had
> 
> Down the backs of table tops
> 
> Ticket stubs and your diaries

Meeting Stiles and Scott in the wood, right upon his return to Beacon Hills, it made him feel that …

That spark of hope and trust and need to believe that there is something good for him in the world, in spite of everything that happens.

Of everything still happening.

Meeting them--meeting him--has awakened something deep inside, something he thought forgotten.

A something that no fire can destroy.

> I read them all one day
> 
> When loneliness came and you were away
> 
> Oh they told me nothing new,
> 
> But I love to read the words you used

The more he gets to know them, to know him, Derek can feel that something grow, like a bubble of soap, catching the light and shimmering like a rainbow.

That … hope, that spark, really there is no better way to describe it, becomes almost tangible when he works with Stiles, watching him focus and find a plan, listening to him talk about the different possibilities.

Always with humor, even when the situation is dire at best, catastrophic at worst.

That need to stay in Stiles’ gravitational pull no matter what, grows alongside Derek’s bubble until there is no way for him to distinguish them.

Shall he even try to.

> I was the match and you were the rock
> 
> Maybe we started this fire
> 
> We sat apart and watched
> 
> All we had burned on the pyre

When Derek finally decides to approach that part of him that he has managed to keep quiet, it doesn’t come out quietly.

It bursts open, the bubble of hope exploding and making sense of all the things Derek carefully avoided.

It’s not just Stiles’ hopefulness, or his cheerfulness, or his brains, that Derek seeked.

It’s all of him, creating a burning need, something Derek thought to be gone from his life.

The knowledge that he deserves things, deserves to be happy, that shall he get consent, he’s allowed to take, and give, and keep for himself.

Derek knows that Stiles at least has lustful thoughts about him, but this goes deeper than that.

He yearns for it, without expressing it.

Just because you know that you deserve things, doesn’t mean that you have to take.

That you can take.

And besides, Derek knows that he wants all of Stiles--he gets greedy that way--his body and his heart together.

So he waits, and lets that rhetorical fire burn.

> (You said) we were born with nothing
> 
> And we sure as hell have nothing now
> 
> (You said) we were born with nothing
> 
> And we sure as hell have nothing now

And when it finally happens, when Stiles gently, oh so gently, like Derek is something fragile, to be protected and cherished, reaches for Derek’s hand to pull him closer as he lies on a bed, bruises still mattering his face but a glorious smile stretching his bloody lips, heart beating faster than ever and his whole being exuding tenderness and love and lust, Derek feels like he has just been stripped of everything and given everything.

As their lips touch for the first time, as the soft kiss remains almost chaste bare the emotions they both pour into it, Derek feels that bubble of hope that grew inside of him explode to fill him with its hope and remains of innocence.

He may have lost almost everything in the actual fire, but that figurative one?

It is everything.

 


	7. All Hallow's Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #7 ALL HALLOWS’ EVE (Saturday, 31st October)
> 
> It’s Halloween! That one night of the year when the supernatural seems only a heartbeat away, when kids roam the streets and go trick-or-treating, and friends gather to tell ghost stories. Show us in any way you like how Stiles and Derek are spending their Halloween this year. We hope you have a magical, spooky Halloween too! Tag #SterekHalloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow-Up to Day 4, A Box Of Crayons

They’re dressed up, one happy Crayola family, and they’re ready to go trick-or-treating.

At least that’s what Stiles thought because, well, what more could they possibly need.

Except that Julie stomps her foot, and flashes golden eyes at them.

It would be threatening if, a, Stiles wasn’t used to be glared at by upset werewolves, and b, she was not dressed as a pink crayon.

“What is it, munchkin?” he asks, trying to crouch in his box costume–not an easy feat, but he manages.

More than Derek who crosses his arms over his box-chest.

Ridiculous, but then again, like father like daughter apparently.

“If we all go,” Julie says slowly, like her dads are being particularly dense, “who will give out the Candy?”

“We can leave a basket on the door as we go,” Stiles offers, and Julie shakes her head.

“That’s not fair!”

“Not–not fair?”

“What if someone like Michael comes and steals all the candy?!”

“Michael?”

“Lydia’s kid,” Derek supplies from his spot and Stiles winces.

Michael Martin would definitely steal all the candy.

“What do you wanna do, munchkin?”

“I have an idea.”

Now that makes Derek react.

—

“Trick or treat!”

Their elderly neighbor opens the door, a bowl of Milky Ways in hand and her[cat ](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41qu9J1TR6L.jpg)by her side.

“Mrs. Alfandari, what a cute Cindy Loo Who you make,” Derek says, all charm and dapperness.

And it works too.

“Oh Derek,” she says, blushing a little under her neon pink make-up, “you charmer. Is that Julie?”

Julie nods so vigorously that her hat almost flies off of her head. “Trick or treat,” she repeats, holding up her bag.

Mrs. Alfandari gives her three Milky Ways, and then Stiles takes a step forward. “Happy Halloween, my dear,” he says gently, holding up their large bowl of candies.

“For me?”

“We’re taking the treats with us this year,” Derek explains, patting Julie’s shoulder. “Julie’s idea to make sure that the distribution is fair.”

The older woman peers into the bowl and picks up a lollypop. “That’s very kind of you,” she tells Julie, who blushes and looks down, scuffing the tip of her shoe against the floor. “Quite the activist you have, Mr. Stilinski, Mr. Hale.”

“Are you really surprised, though,” Stiles says with a laugh and a wink.

She laughs back, opening the candy. “Not really, no,” she admits in reply. “Have a good evening, kids.”

As they walk away, Julie pulls on Derek’s hand. “Dad, why did she call you kids?”

“Because we’re younger than her,” Derek replies, adjusting the costume to fit his gait.

“But she’s so OLD,” Julie exclaims, “everybody is younger than her!”

“Thank you, kiddo,” Derek deadpans, picking her up. “Way to make me feel ancient.”

Julie takes his face between her hands. “You’re old, Daddy, but that’s okay.” She presses a kiss to his cheek. “I still love you.”

“And I love you,” Derek says, rubbing their noses together. “Come on, lots of houses to visit before bedtime!”

“No bedtime tonight,” Julie says, practically leaping from his arms. “It’s Halloween!”

Derek hums, knowing fully well that as soon as they get home after touring the neighborhood, his cub is going to crash and fall asleep.

“Sure, kiddo, whatever you say.”


End file.
